


Under the Covers with Toby

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: You know it's love when a woman can make or break you with a look in her eyes.





	Under the Covers with Toby

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I love Sundays.” Toby murmured against his new wife’s neck as she snuggled closer to him.

“Why?”

“It is the only day of the week I don’t have to get out of bed at an ungodly hour. I get to be your husband on Sundays. Damn, you smell incredible.”

He sucked gently on her shoulder and Nora sighed. Under the covers, her legs tangled with his.

“Mmm, I love snow.” This time Toby bit her shoulder.

“Funny, we have nowhere to go and we are still up at an ungodly hour.” She said. 

“Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

“The logical answer is to go back to sleep speechwriter.”

“Its Sunday…I say we turn logic on its head.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nora turned in his arms, cuddling against his chest. Toby stroked her spine. “You're a bit predictable Mr. Ziegler.”

“Spontaneity is overrated and you're more than a bit beautiful.” He kissed her. “I cannot help that I want you every second of everyday.”

“Ditto. You know what I really want right now?”

“What's that sugar?” he was grinning ear to ear.

“Another hour or so of sleep. It was a tough week.”

Toby pulled her close, kissing her again.

“I am going to hold you and I will be here when you wake up.”

Nora did not need to respond; her smile said it all. As she fell asleep in his arms, Toby fought the urge to pinch himself. This had to be a dream and if it was, he did not want to wake up. Toby did not think it was possible to love again…to feel a passion so deep that it threatened to knock him over. The end of his six-year marriage to Andi was both agonizing and slow going…he hardly remembered what the good times were like. Did she ever make him feel like Nora did? When he was with her did his heartbeat too fast? Did his hands get sweaty and his mouth dry? Did his words become insignificant?

Toby still could not figure out what Nora saw in him. She was intelligent, funny, a bit wild, and so beautiful. From the moment they met, though Toby tried to deny it to himself and certainly his colleagues, he was smitten. Nora was open and free, and she made him feel that way. He saw for the first time in a long time there was something beyond being White House Communications Director. Their relationship was a challenge that Toby did not always meet head on. When he finally got the nerve to jump in with both feet, Nora cut his safety net with a few words. You know its love when a woman can make or break you with a look in her eyes.

“Toby?”

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t sleep.”

“I was thinking.”

“You are always thinking.” She gently poked his stomach. “It is Sunday…no more thinking.”

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked.

“Ooh, if you don’t know the answer to that speechwriter, I can't tell you. I thought I married a smart cookie.”

She grinded against his erection and Toby closed his eyes. He wanted to do that all along but Nora opted for more sleep. It was not as if he couldn’t handle it on his own; Toby Ziegler had a PhD in self-love. It was always so much better with her. Everything was better with Nora, even breathing.

“You are the one who insisted on more sleep.” He pulled her closer until her breasts were pressed against him.

“Well, the sleeping portion of the morning is over.”

“Rapture.”

He kissed her mouth hard; Nora just loved that. She brushed her nipples on his and Toby growled. The kisses were more intense as Toby pulled her on top of him and she touched his body. Nora pulled away from his mouth, concentrating on his neck, his shoulder, and his chest. Licking his nipples, she liked the sounds he made. She sucked, bit and kissed until Toby was flustered.

“Damn sugar, I love that sexy mouth.”

“I love you Tobias Ziegler.” She moved lower, kissing and biting as Toby’s hips thrust forward and his erection twitched.

“C’mere you.”

He pulled her back, kissing her fiercely before throwing her on the bed.

“Toby!” she shouted.

“Too rough?” he asked, knowing there was a fine line he could not cross.

“Hell no, it was perfect. I guess you don’t want your cock sucked huh?”

“We have all day. I want you first.”

He pushed her legs open before disappearing completely under the covers. Nora arched her back, pushing her head back into the pillows. His fingers and mouth worked inside of her until she was screaming his name. Toby loved the way she screamed his name…no woman had ever done it like that before.

“Oh my God!”

She grabbed the hair on the back of his head as her orgasm made her shudder. Toby scaled her body, kissing her mouth.

“I love your yummies.” He whispered. “I could eat you all day.”

“You're so sweet.” Nora wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

“Sundays are pretty nice.” Toby said. “Sunday fucking is even better.”

“Dirty mouth.”

Nora rolled them, moving over him and sitting on his erection. Toby groaned and gripped her hips to keep from coming immediately. She rode him hard and he watched her breasts bounce back and forth with delicious appreciation.

“You are so hot.” He said through clenched teeth.

Sitting up, Toby drew her to him with a gentle hand on her back. He sucked her nipples and Nora moaned. They came together and then lay on the bed. Nora studied the ceiling tiles before laughing.

“What's so funny?” he asked, turning on his side. With a finger, he traced her hip.

“I just felt like laughing. Don’t you ever get tickled Tobes?”

“Yeah.”

“You do?” she looked at him.

“Yeah. You tickle me.”

“I'm not sure how to take that one speechwriter.” Nora leaned to kiss him.

“Take it to mean that I love you so much, and remember it when I piss you off.”

Toby moved closer to her. His head rested on her shoulder as they watched the snowfall.

“When I was a little girl we used to bundle up and play in the snow until we couldn’t feel our toes. Then we’d sit in front of the fire, drinking cocoa and eating sugar cookies. Its one of the few wonderful memories I have of growing up.”

“I used to beg my mother to let me play in the snow but it was like pulling teeth. I was sick a lot as a kid so I wasn’t allowed to run and play like my siblings.”

“What did you do?” Nora asked.

“Read a lot of books and asked my mother far too many questions. The woman had the patience of a saint.”

“She sounds fantastic.”

“She really was. She raised four kids on a secretary’s salary and they all made something good of themselves. My father wasn’t around much.”

“Yeah. You turned out better than so many in your predicament.”

“You're not too bad yourself Mrs. Ziegler.” He kissed her cheek. “It wasn’t all roses and tiaras for you either. You know what I want to do right now?”

“Are you ever not horny?”

“Not when it comes to you sugar. This time however, I was thinking about Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. I even bought that international coffee you love.”

“I am hungry.”

“That’s what I'm talking about. How about breakfast in bed?”

“How about some more kisses first?” Nora asked.

“You tell me I'm horny.” Toby moved his body over hers, slowly parting her lips with his tongue.

“Can I help it if you have the most desirable body I have ever laid my eyes on?” she asked.

“Though you're probably lying, I sincerely hope not.”

“I'm not lying and you know it.”

Toby kissed her once more before reluctantly leaving their bed. Nora smiled at the sight of his naked body as she cocooned herself in their comforter. He’d lost a little weight recently, a combination of wedding jitters and working all-nighters on the Inauguration speech. Nora thought he looked sexy as hell…perhaps breakfast could wait.

“Hurry back honey.”

“I don’t even want to go. From now on we eat late on Saturday nights so we’re not hungry on Sunday mornings.”

“Deal.” She watched him leave the room. “Aren't you going to get dressed?”

“I have an apron in the kitchen.”

Nora laughed aloud, snuggling under the covers and hugging her husband’s pillow. There was definitely something to be said for the beauty of Sunday mornings.

***


End file.
